


You My Dear Are a Butterfly

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [149]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, POV Chris Argent, Scott McCall is a Bad Friend, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Trans Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the eyes really that gave him, her, away. Chris could never mistake those brown eyes for anyone else than Stiles Stilinski, it didn’t matter that the once male had changed into a beautiful young woman, it was those damn eyes that would always give Stiles Stilinski away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You My Dear Are a Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello my pretties welcome to 15min fic’s today on the menu we have a fic requested by Ridiculous-Riff-Raff who wanted a transgender Stiles Stilinski with a hint of Chris Argent in it, she also wanted to see a nice Jackson Whittemore with a pinch of Lydia, as well as a bad friend Scott McCall, not kidding that’s all she gave me and this was all I could create from that.

  
It may have been years, closer to ten than five, since Chris Argent had crossed paths with Stiles Stilinski, and yet even now while sporting a killer headache there was no mistaking those wide brown eyes looking at him with pure and undeniable shock and disbelief. But while the eyes were familiar and the color of the long messy waves of hair that feel down over still broad shoulders, the rest of the body wasn’t all that familiar well except for the long pale neck and fine hands, everything else had changed by not only drugs but a surgeon’s knife; all the sharp angles had been smoothed out, the up-turn nose looked smaller and the up-turn was barely there, there were fillers and missing parts.

Chris can’t help but stare at this very feminine version of the late Sheriff’s kid, he can’t stop his eyes from wandering over each inch of the long slender body that was rigid and dressed in nothing but a pair of pink panties and a simple white top.

`Stiles? ´ Chris croaks out, his mouth was all dried-up, and his throat was sore as was the rest of him. He doesn’t really remember much from last night other than going to see an old-friend he’d heard had thrown out the code he still lived by.

Stiles lets out a little startled sound at hearing his, her name, before rushing back down the dark hall from which she had emerged just a moment ago, and as the now feminine Stiles shrieked out, `Lydia!´ Chris began to recall bits and pieces of the night before, he’d gone to visit and old-friend to try and talk some sense to the hunter who in return had attempted to Anthony do the same to him, Chris also recalls they hadn’t been alone; Anthony’s wife had been there too as well as his son who had an air about him that reminded Chris of his sister Kate.

Chris hears a door slam and it makes him jump a little where he sits on the fine couch that had served as his bed last night, he can hear Stiles start screaming something or other down the hall but her words are muffled as are Lydia’s when the banshee finally starts to respond to Stiles’ nearly hysterical screaming; the loud voices reminds him that he and Anthony and his kin had gotten into an argument after Anthony had dragged Allison into their conversation, and if anything Allison was a trigger that easily turned Chris into someone ready to punch your lights out, although it seemed Chris hadn’t got in a single punch since as soon as he’d made a move towards Anthony there had been a prick of a needle.

He’d been drugged, Chris knew that now and it made him feel stupid and angry. He also recalls getting dumped in an alleyway hearing Anthony declare that if he ever got in his way he’d killed Chris without hesitation.

`That’s not the freaking point Lydia!´ Chris hears Stiles shriek as a door opens and closes muffling once more Stiles words as well as Lydia’s reply.

Chris recalls stumbling along the streets, disoriented before getting robbed and beaten by a bunch of young white males who just wanted to pretend to be something they really weren’t, you could try and talk like you were all gangster but if you were born and raised with a silver-spoon in your mouth the outcome was nothing more than hilarious, and Chris may have just said so to the kid who was milky white and who had spent a lot of money on his outfit that did not give him any street-cred, the kid just looked like a rich little fool; heck the sad excuse of male had even brandished around a toy gun.

`Morning.´ Chris hears Jackson Whittemore say and as Chris looks up at the younger man that had found him last night, `How’s the head? ´

`It’s been better.´ Chris confesses as he takes in the small changes in the young man who no longer had an obnoxious air about him and who seemed to almost look like he could truly feel sympathy for someone else.

`Come on, ´ Jackson says as he starts to walk past Chris and heading towards the small kitchen, ` I think we might have something for the pain. Coffee? ´

Chris just nods since he isn’t entirely sure if this is all real, after all when the hell had Jackson Whittemore turned nice? Chris swears he remembers Jackson helping him into a fancy town car and up into this apartment where he now found himself, the young werewolf had helped him get cleaned up and patched up all the cuts and bruises.

Jackson hands him a couple of pills and a glass of juice before he starts to prepare breakfast like he was comfortable in the kitchen, Chris swallows the pills and drinks half of the yellowish liquid that started to cause a couple of cuts in his mouth to sting.

`I should probably just leave.´ Chris says as he places the half-empty glass on the kitchen counter, the smell of eggs and beacon making his mouth water.

`Shut-up, and just sit down.´ Jackson says sharply while cracking a few more eggs, `You’re not leaving before Lydia says so, and besides you’re not leaving here with and empty stomach and some proper clothes.´ Chris glanced down at himself and sure enough he was wearing a pair of old and well-worn sweatpants and an old and faded t-shirt that Chris thought looked familiar.

Chris is about to ask where his clothes are when there’s another set of doors being slammed.

`You shouldn’t take it personally.´ Jackson says suddenly after another frustrated and muffled scream is heard.

`Take what personally? ´ Chris asks while turning his attention back to the younger male who was cutting up a couple of tomatoes.

`Stiles, ´ Jackson answers voice a bit lower as if he worried the young lady would hear them, `She’s had a rough time, and not everyone has been supportive of her…´

`Transitioning? ´ Chris steps in seeing how uncomfortable Jackson seemed suddenly, the younger male nods.

`She – she started a few months before her dad died, which is about two years ago, and he wasn’t exactly supportive about it.´ Jackson says never pausing in his task of preparing breakfast which he did rather well, `He said a few really nasty things, like telling her it was wrong and that she was just needed a good shrink, and that her mother would be ashamed of her because they had a son and not a daughter,´ Chris can see from the way Jackson holds the knife a little bit tighter that the memory angers him, ` that last part really messed with her head, you know. She came close to ending it, not the transition but her life, ´ Chris nearly stops breathing at that.

`If it wasn’t for Lydia being a banshee, well Stiles wouldn’t be here to annoy the hell out of me.´ there’s a small smile pulling at Jackson’s lips, it’s a fond little smile that Chris wouldn’t have expected to ever see.

`But thankfully he came to his senses before his death,´ Jackson says after a pause, voice solemn, ` Can’t even imagine what would’ve happened if he’d died before telling Stiles it was alright.´ Chris honestly doesn’t want to imagine it after all Stiles had been devoted to his, her, father.

`But sadly McCall hasn’t come around, yet. ´ Jackson growls, and this piece of information shocks Chris as he would’ve imagined Scott to be one of Stiles’ greatest supporters no matter what, `So you see that’s why she’s not comfortable about seeing ghost from her past, she’s afraid of being judged further.´

Chris can understand that Stiles fear, it couldn’t be easy not being accepted by the people you held close to your heart.

`She’ll be fine.´ Lydia says as she steps inside the kitchen, Chris turns his attention over to the young woman who was dressed to face the day with an air of superiority, and yet she moves over to Jackson and hugs him from behind face soft and kind, `She’s got us at least.´ Jackson hums in agreement.

`I can leave if that makes things easier for her.´ Chris says, and he’s not sure what he said that earns him a genuine smile from Lydia but there it is, and like Jackson there’s a softness to her these days that he hasn’t seen before.

`Nonsense, ´ Lydia says while resting her head against Jackson’s back, `She’ll be fine. She needs to get used to people again, can’t hide forever in this apartment with nothing more than her laptop to keep her company.´

`Come on Lydia, you know why she’s scared.´ Jackson says voice a bit tight and angry, `That guy is still out there, and…´

`I know, but hiding here just can’t be good for her.´ Lydia counters stepping away from Jackson who opens his mouth to say something but Stiles beats him to it.

`I’m not hiding.´ Chris turns around to look at the young woman who was now dressed from head to her toes, her figure hidden beneath layers of clothing, although the hoodie was bright red it was very clear by the way she had the hood-up and over her head that Stiles was in-fact trying to hide.

`You are.´ Lydia counters but there’s no harshness in her voice only sympathy, she backs away from Jackson and moves over to stand before Stiles who flinched visibly as she reached out to bring down the hood, revealing the beautiful face Stiles had been trying to hide.

`Such a pretty face shouldn’t be hidden Stiles Stilinski,´ Lydia says like a mother telling her daughter that she was beautiful and perfect even if the rest of the world didn’t see it yet, `Don’t you agree Mr. Argent?´

Chris almost knocks down the half-empty glass of orange juice at that, but he does answer truthfully once he’s gathered his wits about him.

`I do. I do agree, yes. You are beautiful.´ Chris can’t help but blush a little as he continues to say, `Very beautiful.´


End file.
